


Entwined

by shinysharp, Sound_of_Flower



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Omega Kang Yeosang, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Scent Marking, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_of_Flower/pseuds/Sound_of_Flower
Summary: In a world where most people mate without caring their fate mark, one Kang Yeosang calls himself a hopeless romantic by wanting to wait for his fated mate.There's only one flaw... that he wasn't marked.Then domineering Park Seonghwa bulldozed himself into Yeosang's life claiming himself to be his fated mate.Should Yeosang believe in this pretty alpha and dive in to the intense love Park Seonghwa offers...
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 179
Collections: Ateez ABOverse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated every Wednesday and Sunday!

“Ugh… I can’t with those lovebirds,” Yeosang sulkily slumped down on his mattress in a starfish position while groaning. Seriously, what kind of parents arranged for their second honeymoon when their only child was leaving for college on the same day? Kang Yeosang’s parents of course. On top of that, they were too happy and lovey-dovey while stuffing their luggage, making him feel lonelier.

Don’t take him wrong. He loved his parents and they loved him equally. The problem was they love each other a bit too much and they often forgot they were already in their 20th year of marriage and had a 19-year old son. They looked at each other with honey-dripping eyes and did not miss celebrating every single “special” day of their love life.

His dad made it a habit to take his mom out for movie and dinner once a month and his mom never failed to send his dad off to work with a lunchbox with cute post-its, which Yeosang stop getting since middle school. Maybe that was common when you got your fated mate as your lifelong partner. Although he knew he was lucky to have such loving parents, he couldn’t help being jealous of their bond.

Spending your life with the fated mate? That would be one thing that Yeosang would never experience in his life and it made him sad. Growing up seeing his parents’ love made little Yeosang wonder what it would be like when he finally found his own fated mate too. However, that sweet dream got broken in pieces when he had presented as an omega with no marks on his body at 15.

Usually, people got their fate mark on their wrists or arms when they presented around 13-15. The fate mark showed people their fated mate was walking on this earth, wearing the exact same mark on the exact same spot, waiting for them to create a beautiful love story. Albeit, it was also not unusual for people to present without a mark.

When someone presented markless, it meant their fated mate was already dead or chosen someone else as their mate without waiting for them. The concept of fated mate was no longer a sacred rule to conform to as more and more people hated waiting for the time to meet their destined one. They would usually choose the one they loved and if there was mutual consent, they could easily be mates for life, or not.

In this corrupted world, Yeosang chose to be a hopeless romantic, not to be mistaken for conservative. He had dreamed of meeting his fated mate since he had an understanding of the system. He dreamed, like his parents, he would have a beautiful love story with a beautiful mate. He had spent his adolescent period fantasizing how happy he would be when he finally met his fated one.

Then, one summer morning at his 15, he had woken up drenched in slick but with no new mark anywhere on his body. That’s when he reluctantly had to say goodbye to his sweet teenage fantasy, and lived his life bitterly.

Others might think it would be easier to find a mate if you have no mark since you could choose anyone you like without guilt. The options were abundant. People assumed it would be so much easier for a pretty omega like Yeosang. Despite Yeosang told himself, he could choose any decent alpha without needing to wait that fated one, he simply couldn’t do so.

It seemed that the Goddess above had different plans for Yeosang. Having an endless queue of alphas courting him didn’t mean he could choose any one of them. The reason being those alphas were not able to touch him with less pure intentions. He had gone to countless meetups and met quite a number of alphas who would like to involve with him. He had even taken an interest in some of them and tried to get closer to them. Then, there came the problem. Once they moved their interaction level from simple friendly touches to more daring ones with a certain intention, those alphas got a stabbing pain where they touched Yeosang. And they never talked to him again.

At this point, he accepted his love life would be dry, fruitless, non-existent! At 19-year old, Kang Yeosang had already given up on finding a mate, let alone the fated one.

It was hard to swallow the truth at first, him blaming the goddess above for his miserably single life. His parents were worried for him discerning he probably could never find his mate. They tried to comfort him with empty words like _‘You’ll never know’_ , _‘You’re still young’_ and _‘Don’t give up’_ and there was his personal favorite, _‘Maybe when you find your one true mate, you’ll finally be able to receive an alpha’s touch, son’_.

***

“SANGIE!! YOUR FAVORITE PEOPLE ARE HERE!!”

Gosh, Yeosang rolled his eyes. Here came another reason to make him sad about his love life in the form of his two best friends, Choi San and Jung Wooyoung.

They were friends with him since kindergarten, and they were each other’s fated mate. It was such a miracle when two besties who grew up together presented on the same day with the same mark on their wrists.

He still could recall that day when he had found San and Wooyoung hugging each other while crying, finally knowing they were carrying the same mark. It was such a heart-warming and beautiful sight to Yeosang that he even teared up and ended up joining their hug. Since then, San and Wooyoung were like they were two conjoined twins although you would rarely find them apart before.

They were very considerate to Yeosang and always tried to include him in their crazy antics. They made sure Yeosang would not feel left out and at some point, they became super protective of him, even the omega Wooyoung. Yeosang had to admit he felt jealous of San and Wooyoung’s bond as much as he did his parents’, but he loved them dearly and could not have been happier that they were fated to each other.

Of course, they knew Yeosang’s inability to be intimate with alphas and helped out a lot with his emotions and put up with his moping. In their words, it must be the goddess above’s will for Yeosang that she wanted him to be theirs forever and that he was too good for any available alpha in this world anyway. They would bring a tub of ice-cream and listen to Yeosang whining and crying after another failed touchy-feely session with an alpha.

San was an attentive alpha. He would release his calming pheromones to console him and Wooyoung would switch on his sweet, loving and abnormally gentle omega side to cuddle with Yeosang. Yeosang was always thankful for them and loved them to the moon and back. However, seeing them in love with each other and how their life had been so easy finding their fated mate, he still would yarn for his own love story which stung the left side of his chest.

“Sangie! Stop sulking and move your ass! We should leave now if you don’t want to get stuck in rush hour.” With a bang, the door of his room was open and the shrilling voice of Wooyoung entered.

“You can’t make me.” Yeosang pouted. “I will sulk my solitary life to death when my own parents don’t even bother with their only child leaving for college.” He added a little humph to show his displeasure while he refused to get up from starfish position.

“Don’t be a dramatic brat, Sangie. We all know your mom has packed a ton of side dishes and already prepared the things you need to take like a week ago,” said San with his trademark chuckle while Wooyoung threw himself over Yeosang.

“Let your parents celebrate the absence of their annoying son.” Wooyoung chimed in and received a hard push from Yeosang. “Get off of me, you’re heavy”.

Wooyoung giggled and being a fool for Wooyoung’s giggles, San also broke into a laugh while trying to lift his mate off of Yeosang. Then, he gave a squeeze to Wooyoung’s body before placing a quick peck to his forehead.

“You two are so gross! Please don’t start making out in my room,” Yeosang made a face at the two and sat up on the bed with his legs crossed.

“Don’t worry. We already did that before coming here,” said Wooyoung with a wink and earned a slap on his thigh from the only single boy in the room.

“Sangie, don’t you feel excited? We are finally going to college!” San said, sitting beside him on the bed and throwing his arm over his shoulders.

He leaned into San’s side hug naturally and felt Wooyoung’s head also creeping into his chest from the other side. “Of course, I can’t wait for college life and the best part of it is I am going there with my besties,” he breathed out with contentment.

“No. the best part of it would be we are also living in the same dorm!” Wooyoung excitedly chipped in with an aggressive hug and before he knew, all three of them ended up as a bundle of hugs, rolling around on his bed.

Yeosang felt genuine happiness in his chest, thinking about how he was finally going to open a new chapter of his life with his two favorite people beside him. He had been a mopping mess for a while after knowing he had no fated mate and alphas could not touch him. It took him quite a couple years to overcome feeling sorry for himself and accept his fate. It could not be possible without San and Wooyoung. He had decided not to dwell on his love life for now and to enjoy his youth to the fullest with his family and best friends. Although he was not sure with intimate interactions with alphas, he could still be friends with them and still enjoy their general fondness over him, thanks to his gentle personality and pretty face.

“We can do group study nights and order midnight snacks! How about having a movie night every week too?” Excited Wooyoung kept rumbling while locking his arms on Yeosang’s neck and San nodded enthusiastically while wrapping his arm over Yeosang to Wooyoung. The warmth radiating from their bodies made him feel loved and the mix of San’s mountain trail scent, Wooyoung’s fruity scent and his own flowery scent built his own little bubble of safety.

He patted both of his friends’ heads in turn and hummed with glee. “I know you will end up sexile me when you want to get on it,” Yeosang said in a teasing tone inducing San’s chuckle and Wooyoung’s shrieking giggle.

“Don’t worry. At least we are informing you if we are getting some and will make sure you won’t walk in on us,” San said with a smirk. Yeosang caught sight of Wooyoung’s ears getting red.

“Kids, you need to leave now to make it to the dorm before dinner time!” His dad voice boomed over to his room from the downstairs and the three of them jumped out of the bed.

“Geez, I forgot my dad is waiting in the car to drive us. Let’s go, Sangie!” With Wooyoung’s words, the boys ran down the stairs, San carrying Yeosang’s luggage, joining Yeosang’s parents who were waiting at the doorway.

“Our baby, don’t forget to eat and sleep, ok? Don’t forget to call us too,” his mom patted his head and gave a tight hug. His dad also hugged him while making him promise to have fun in college.

“I know, I know. Just enjoy your second honeymoon without your lovely son and bring me back a gift,” Yeosang whined with a pout and his parents and two besties laughed at him.

“We love you, too, Sangie, our precious boy,” His mom squeezed him again.

Before he ended up crying after seeing her moist eyes, he kissed her on forehead and muttered a quiet “I love you”.

“Boys, don’t let Wooyoung’s dad wait forever.” His dad’s voice made him peel himself apart from his mom and he glanced back to his friends.

“Shall we go?” He got firm nods from San and Wooyoung. He waved to his parents before he exited his home.

A new chapter of his life was ahead of him and he could not wait to see how it would turn out for him. Whatever it was, at least he was sure that he would not be alone.

They said three makes a crowd but this crowd was just right for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 Kudos and 182 Hits just for the first chapter?! Thank you guys!!!
> 
> Now here comes Chapter 2! Finally, Seonghwa is here! Enjoy!!!

College was definitely different. It was just on his first day at college, attending several orientation sessions throughout the day with San and Wooyoung at his side and he already felt the buzz in his stomach. Seeing all the students walking around the campus and different clubs persuading fresher students to join them, he felt anticipation brewing inside.

They were just checking out booths for different clubs, ranging from music to anime. Yeosang got distracted by a beautiful scenery photo at Photography Club and he drifted from his friends, who were engrossed with dance club.

“Hey! Any interest in photography?”

Yeosang whipped his head to find a tall alpha standing before him, with his shoulders unnecessarily squared up.

“Ah… not actually. I just find this photo really beautiful and…” Yeosang tried to sound polite as he dodged any possible invitation from the alpha to join the club.

“Well, even if you’re not interested in taking photos, you can be a model for us. You’re so pretty and I’m sure everyone wanna snap your portrait,” the alpha advanced one more step forward.

“Thank you but I’m not sure if I will be a good model…” Yeosang trailed off and tried to flee before the alpha did any more advances.

“No! You really are so beautiful, I’m sure you will be natural at posing. What’s your name and major?” The alpha asked with a flashing smile.

Yeosang forced himself to form an awkward smile, “I’m Kang Yeosang and I’m from Business major.” His eyes were restlessly finding his friends and when he found out they were still at dance club table nearby, he felt relieved.

“No wonder! The kids from Business rarely associate with us. But you can still join us as a model. Your face is perfect for close-up shots and who knows, your career choice might change if you find a calling in modelling,” The alpha insisted.

Yeosang was increasingly feeling uncomfortable because of how much the alpha was paying attention to his looks, his intentions clear to Yeosang. Yeosang didn’t want another unfortunate encounter with an alpha in college and let everyone know him as the strange boy, at least not on the first day!

“Thanks… but um… I-uh just don’t think I can pose in front of people… uh… so if you’ll just excuse me…” Yeosang tried to get away again.

“Come on! Just look at our portfolio first and I’m sure you will find something you are interested in,” said the alpha as he grabbed Yeosang’s wrist and guided him back with another hand on his waist.

Yeosang started to panic when he found himself sandwiched between the table and the alpha. “No… please d-don’t…” Yeosang tried to protest but he felt the hand on his waist squeezing and the alpha’s hip crowded him more towards the table. Then came a painful scream from the alpha which Yeosang had been dreaded.

“What the hell!” groaned the alpha and Yeosang dashed out of his grasp, knowing the alpha’s scream would draw an attention to them.

He almost ran and thankfully, his friends noticed the commotion. Trying to catch up with Yeosang, San and Wooyoung worriedly attacked him with questions. “Did that bastard try to do something to you?”

“Do you need me to give a lesson to him?”

“San, Wooyoung, let’s leave here first. I don’t want any attention on our very first day.” Yeosang begged as he jogged back to the dorms. Knowing how Yeosang was uncomfortable with people knowing his inability with alphas’ touches, they nodded and escorted him away.

Yeosang just wished it would not happen again.

***

Seonghwa looked at his own reflection on mirror and fixed one strand of stray hair before exiting his room.

Another typical school day and another boring routine.

Although the new semester started yesterday, Seonghwa had not gone to school since it was just an orientation day. As a third year student, it would be another annoying day at school with all the omegas and alphas alike swarming over him.

Yup. Even alphas would be attracted to his aura as it was common for an heir of head alpha family and an offspring of 2 alphas. Seonghwa was an alpha of alphas and he can be intimidating even to other strong looking alphas.

However, being from the head alpha family was not fun as people might think. Especially when your cold alpha mom was busy with domestic affairs all the time since his dad had passed away. Life, for Seonghwa, was not that enjoyable OR exciting. Seonghwa had already given up on the likelihood of him finding his fated mate in this life since he was not marked by the Goddess above.

The only mark he had on his otherwise flawless body was a dry network of vines covering his right forearm which he had it since birth. That was hardly a fate mark one got when one presented. Even if it was one, how on earth he could find an exact same mark because all the fate marks he had seen were small and dainty.

Leading a self-inflicted joyless life, most of his time were spent in school and at home. He had no friends, because in his head, everyone just wanted to be fucked by him. He even had no bodyguard beside him because he didn’t find a reason to have weaker alphas guarding him. Self-inflicted indeed.

The morning drive to his school was only time he let himself enjoy life. He always drove to school right after his mom briefed him on important affairs, which was early. He actually liked his early drive because there were not many cars on the road. He also liked to roll the windows down every time he passed the school dormitories to inhale the calming aroma of Eucalyptus trees lining the road, giving his lungs a touch of nature.

Today was not an exception as he routinely rolled down the window. He noticed there was a very faint unfamiliar scent hanging in the air which he didn’t give any mind to. However, he gradually caught the new scent, now stronger, the next day, and even stronger on the next. Now all he can smell was that scent which he registered as a sweet floral scent.

He even got the same faint scent in some of his classes; very faint but lingering in the area. So, he searched among hundreds of students, feeling like that floral scent was calling him. Like someone was waiting for him to find them through scent. The scent only got stronger day by day whenever he passed by the student dorms and sometimes on the campus.

By the end of the week, he was starting to get agitated whenever he lost the scent.

At first, the scent was merely a pleasant distraction but it was getting inside of his head deeper and deeper and now all he could think was that scent. He still did not know what to do when he finally met the one who was releasing that scent but he was sure he had to meet that person purely for his sanity.

Later, he realized it was waste of his time to walk around the campus searching in the sea of students. He got the scent whenever he passed by the dorm so he decided to wait by the path where students passed to get to the dorm when classes were over.

Hopefully, he could find the flower soon.

***

“Do you think I need to go see the doctor for it?” Yeosang murmured while craning his neck to his backside, directing the question to Wooyoung who was currently on the floor squatting.

“It looks some kind of rash spreading over your mark but I don’t think it’s serious?” Wooyoung replied with hint of uncertainty, examining Yeosang’s left butt cheek.

Yeosang always had a shapeless mark on his left butt cheek since birth. Starting from a few days ago, it felt itchy and became uncomfortable. When he tried to check himself in mirror, he could see some kind of redness around there. With panic bubbling up in his chest, he called over Wooyoung to his room and asked him bashfully to check his backside.

Since Wooyoung and San were inseparable, the said alpha was now outside of Yeosang’s room, knocking the door time to time and asking what kind of ‘fun’ they were trying to leaving him out of. Although they were childhood best friends, Yeosang still did not think it was a good idea to slip down his pants and show his butt to an alpha. 

“Humph, I don’t know anymore. It’s getting itchier day by day and maybe I just should buy some ointment for it?” Yeosang said in pout and Wooyoung soothingly patted his naked butt.

“I think it’s just simple rush. Maybe you ate something bad. Don’t worry too much, Sangie. We can go see a doctor if it gets worse.” Wooyoung comforted his friend as he pulled Yeosang’s pants back.

“I hope it would go away soon,” Yeosang grumbled. “Maybe it’s because I had to tag along with you guys to town after school for two days straight… the bus seats infected my butt,” complained Yeosang.

“Ok. Ok. Princess. We will come back to dorm straight today and cuddle you to sleep, ok?” Wooyoung said with a chuckle.

“You better do so,” Yeosang replied with a nod and decided it was time to open the door for a certain sulking alpha.

***

It was Seonghwa’s third day waiting by the path to the dorm after classes. Luck was not on his side. He waited two days until he had to leave for daily recaps with his mom. Although he wanted to wait until nightfall, the morning briefings and evening recaps were the only time when his mom spared her precious time for him.

Maybe he was wrong to assume that the one he was searching was from the dorm. Or he was just missing that person among students going back to dorm. At this point, he was not even sure why he was so persistent on finding that person.

His brain was telling himself to give up the search but his alpha stubbornly steered him back to the path to the dorms.

He kept rubbing his forearm while standing beside his car. The vines on his forearm were getting itchy lately. He tried applying lotion to it but it didn’t work. The vines looked like they were popping out of his skin and there were also red dots around them.

‘Why is all of this happening to me now?’ Seonghwa groaned and sniffed.

Then his heart stopped.

Scent. Floral scent. The very floral scent he was searching for.

There was a very faint floral scent teasing his nostrils with a gush of breeze and Seonghwa lifted his head abruptly. He looked ahead to the hoard of students who were coming towards the dorm. There were three or four small groups, and among them, he easily found the source of the scent.

The pretty boy with dirty blonde hair talking with his two friends.

As they got nearer, the floral scent was getting intense. Seonghwa realized he had never been this near to the boy who was releasing the scent. The scent was overwhelming for Seonghwa and he got almost light-headed, feeling full and fuzzy inside.

The boy also noticed him glaring him down with such intensity. He seemed to be intimidated by his aura as he started to shift away his eyes. Seonghwa thought it was almost endearing how the boy flinched at the eye contact and his steps stuttering as he inevitably had to walk towards where Seonghwa was waiting.

When they finally passed Seonghwa, the boy made himself smaller and tried to hide from Seonghwa’s line of sight behind the alpha beside him. The action brought out something inside Seonghwa. Something ugly, and Seonghwa didn’t like it.

Now that he found the owner of the floral scent, he found out that it didn’t end his curiosity. He wanted more. He wanted to get closer and he did exactly that.

“Found you!” Seonghwa growled while grasping the boy’s wrist a little bit too harsh.

Then, he felt an electric shock where he touched the boy’s skin and he swore he even saw a spark flying out.

“Whoa… what the…?” He nearly bellowed with shock. He heard whimpering and when he looked down, all he saw was a pair of big, round eyes with an equal amount of shock looking up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is updated! Thanks for your kudos and hits!

Yeosang looked up at the alpha with shaking eyes. He could feel his omega trembling inside. His butt hurt from falling down on the road, and he still could not get why he felt an electric shock where the alpha had grasped.

It had never happened to him. It was always the alphas who got a stabbing pain but not him, and definitely not a shock…

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO??!!” San’s roar snapped Yeosang out of his initial shock and he found himself being pulled into Wooyoung’s embrace. San was now standing in front of them, his backside looking bulkier with squared up shoulders.

“He’s my mate. Get away,” the tall alpha hissed and Yeosang flinched at his icy voice. He could feel all the passerby’s eyes on them which was the last thing he wanted.

“Don’t you dare call Yeosang your mate! You see a pretty omega and you can’t fucking control your hormones? Get the fuck out of here!” San growled but the alpha didn’t back down from glaring at San as if he could tear him apart with his glare alone.

Yeosang got up with Wooyoung supporting him and the latter pulled San’s forearm, driving him away from the stranger.

“Let’s go, San. Don’t start a fight,” Wooyoung tried to talk in a composed manner. He side-hugged Yeosang on left and tried to drag San’s sleeve on right, not wanting to draw more attention to them.

San was still shooting daggers at the alpha and Wooyoung tried to plead with a small voice to the stranger.

“Please don’t follow us… Yeosang’s so scared now… please…”

With those words lingering in the air, Yeosang tried to walk on his trembling legs, just wanting to get over with this nightmare.

***

As soon as they closed the door to Yeosang’s room, San slid down against the door, like a deflating balloon. Wooyoung sat down beside his alpha, releasing his calming scent, rubbing circles in San’s back and asking if he was ok.

“You guys didn’t see his eyes… those amber rings… h-he’s not a common alpha for sure…” San murmured, his slightly shaking voice showing how much he was shocked.

“Amber rings? You mean he’s from… head alpha family?” Wooyoung shot a question, still not being able to believe what he had just heard.

“Yeah… He surely is… You don’t know how much I was shaking inside…” San sighed and Wooyoung pulled San’s face into his neck, trying to scent and calm his alpha down.

“He’s definitely different… I-I felt a shock on my wrist… not a stabbing pain like they used to describe… and-and… I think I even saw a spark flying…” Yeosang mumbled while rubbing his still-tingling wrist.

“Wow… he must be raging with full-forced horny hormones… like how did he even manage to get a shock at the very first touch and even you felt a shock?” San shook his head.

“He must be thinking he can grab any pretty omega he sees on the street just because he comes from a head alpha family. T-that bastard…” Wooyoung added with shaky voice and disgusted face.

“And he even called Sangie his mate,” San spat as he glanced at Yeosang, checking if the said omega was ok after all this incident, knowing how the word ‘mate’ had an impact on Yeosang.

“And you gave my name to him. Good job, Sannie!” Yeosang said and gave a quivering thumb up. San looked up with apologetic eyes and Yeosang sighed.

For that night, as Yeosang was still in slight shock from the encounter, San decided to take one for the team and let Wooyoung sleep with Yeosang.

***

Next morning.

Yeosang went still as he saw a domineering figure looming over the exit of the dorm. Their eyes met and Yeosang knew the yesterday incident was not just a one-time thing.

The alpha was apparently waiting for him. Although his eyes were not as intense as yesterday, Yeosang attempted to cower behind his friends, who were equally alerted by the alpha’s presence.

“Yeosang-ssi, right?” The alpha kept his distance but he stared down only at Yeosang with a piercing gaze, without minding San and Wooyoung beside him.

Yeosang timidly nodded.

“Why you again? Touch Yeosang and See what I will do to you!” San barked.

“I’m Park Seonghwa.” He ignored San. “Sorry for yesterday if I made you uncomfortable with my recklessness…” He continued with his eyes locked only on Yeosang’s face.

Now Yeosang understood what San meant with amber rings in Seonghwa’s eyes. They were so captivating and they held certain authority.

“T-that’s ok…” Yeosang mumbled, not being able to shift his eyes from Seonghwa’s amber ones.

“I will not touch you without your consent. You don’t have to be afraid now. I just want to be friends with you,” Seonghwa articulated with emphasis on every word, holding his gaze with Yeosang.

“What friends? Like you didn’t try to jump on him yesterday! Stop your bullshit!” San snarled and Wooyoung grabbed his alpha’s arm with alarm.

“Will you be my friend, Yeosang-ssi?” Seonghwa didn’t even spare a glance at San, and directed his question at Yeosang. His voice gentle but lacing with a hint of commanding tone.

Hearing Seonghwa saying his name in such a fervent way made Yeosang feel weird inside and he could not help but nodded his agreement. _‘You’re going crazy, Kang Yeosang!’_ His brain yelled. Meanwhile his omega just wanted him to get closer to the alpha, Park Seonghwa, _‘You did great, Sangie!’_ his omega whispered.

The voices of his common sense and his omega inside, contradicting each other were very confusing.

“Great! I will come see you tomorrow too,” Seonghwa waved with a contented smile and left the trio.

The three friends were left, giving one another questioning looks. Then, when they looked back at the departing Park Seonghwa again, the said alpha turned around and raised his arm to wave again, eyes fixing only on Yeosang.

“Sangie, what did you just do?” Wooyoung shrieked and Yeosang just didn’t have any explanation for his earlier action.

“I also don’t know what I just did, Woo…” Yeosang muttered into the morning air.

***

Seonghwa’s boring daily routine changed after meeting a particular pretty omega. Now, he waited every morning for Yeosang at his dorm and walked with him to the school. He even found him at lunch break on some days and had a peaceful lunch with Yeosang. Then, he walked him back to the dorm if their classes were over at the same time.

Of course, there always were little annoying friends of Yeosang tagging along with them. However, he didn’t have any attention to spare to the glaring San and the worried-looking Wooyoung.

Yeosang had all of his focus and gosh, how could he even look at anyone else when there was his mate-to-be omega existing prettily? His alpha was yearning for little omega, and it was so painful for him.

His conscience was hanging barely on a thread whenever the omega so much as flashed a small smile at him. And the floral scent… it was almost impossible for Seonghwa to not pin Yeosang down on the nearest surface and ravish him whenever he was near and the scent enveloped his whole being.

Almost… because he could not risk to lose Yeosang’s trust and had him drifted away.

Although he could not find the same mark on Yeosang’s forearm, he was sure Yeosang was the one and only for him. There was not a better proof than his burning desire inside to know he had already found his fated mate.

The progress was quite slow for Yeosang to accept him but he now warmed up to Seonghwa to a certain extent. He answered Seonghwa’s questions and even started being curious on Seonghwa’s life.

It was not easy for Seonghwa to wait for his omega to finally accept him as his true mate. However, it would be worth it when they could finally claim each other as their own, and Seonghwa and his alpha both knew it.

***

Yeosang sipped his strawberry milk happily while waiting for the professor to arrive. Actually, it was Seonghwa’s and Seonghwa gave it to him after catching him giving glances to it.

Seonghwa was nice and sweet once Yeosang came to know him. He listened attentively to what Yeosang had to say and he kept his distance as his promise. Although Yeosang was still intimidated sometimes when the alpha stared at him so long with his big, pretty eyes, he thought he could get used to getting the handsome alpha’s attention all to himself.

He would be lying if he said he was not enjoying the alpha’s companion. His omega was busking in happiness due to the full attention from the fine looking alpha. Although Yeosang didn’t share the same vine network with Seonghwa, Yeosang knew there was something between them.

He could smell Seonghwa’s mood whenever they were together. It was not just an alpha scent. He could tell when Seonghwa felt genuinely happy to see him. He could tell when Seonghwa was aroused when they got too close. He really hoped it meant something.

He might even start to want the alpha to touch him if he smelled one more arousal.

Only one thing though…

Only one thing Yeosang was worried was once he allowed Seonghwa to initiate a touch, there might be pain or a shock like with any other alphas who had tried before and it was the last thing he wanted.

He didn’t want Seonghwa to see him as weird and drifted away like other alphas.

His omega was urging him to accept the alpha and he was that close to do so. However, he was also afraid to lose Seonghwa…

***

Seonghwa sped up his steps once he caught a sight of the familiar trio ahead of him. His class had finished a few minutes later than usual and he had been searching them to walk together back to the dorm.

Once he got closer to the trio and tried to call Yeosang, he saw San pulling Yeosang into his chest sideways with “Come here, my omega.”

And Yeosang giggled.

Seonghwa saw red.

His omega was being called other alpha’s omega… and he giggled at that?

Seonghwa’s alpha raged and the next moment, he found himself running, dragging Yeosang harshly with short breaths.

“S-seonghwa-ssi… huff wh-where are we… g-going?” Yeosang huffed and puffed behind him. “P-please stop, you’re hurting me.” Yeosang cried.

It made him stop.

There was no alarming shock, but there were red welts on Yeosang’s pale wrist from Seonghwa’s death grip.

He yanked Yeosang into one secluded corner of a building and slammed him onto the wall, trapping him with his arms beside Yeosang’s head. His alpha winced at the little yelp coming from the omega and at the sight of his widened, pretty eyes filled with fear.

“You. Are. My. Omega.” Seonghwa growled in low, cold voice.

Yeosang couldn’t blink. He couldn’t even breathe. His omega was half-enjoying at the alpha’s touch but he was scared witless.

He didn’t know where it went wrong but the Seonghwa in front of him was way more intense than when they first met.

“You heard me, Yeosang? You are my omega and no one else’s… mine alone…”

Seonghwa wailed like a maniac and Yeosang was in a daze, looking at the alpha whose hands were now cradling his face so firmly.

“My pretty omega… you are so pretty and you were mine from the start… how dare he called you his.” Seonghwa bared his teeth at the memory and Yeosang finally knew the culprit was San.

“W-we’re just j-joking…” Yeosang trailed his words seeing the alpha’s intense eyes not changing one bit.

“Why can’t you accept me? Huh? Yeosang? Can’t you feel it? The feeling of your omega calling me…”

Yeosang trembled at Seonghwa’s words because it was true.

“Please believe in us,” Seonghwa’s tone was soft now. “Yeosang.” He called with yarning staining his voice. “Believe this bond between us. We both clearly feel that bond and it’s so painful for me to leave you untouched all this time…” He was almost begging.

Seonghwa’s now gentle voice echoed in Yeosang’s head. He was now feeling dizzy with Seonghwa’s bonfire scent laced with his arousal, making his omega whimper.

“Will you let me prove that bond to you?” Seonghwa whispered and Yeosang tingled all over.

“Turn away if you don’t want it.” With those words, Seonghwa inched his face towards Yeosang.

Yeosang felt Seonghwa’s breath on his lips and knew what was coming. It was alarming how much he was wanting this.

He felt soft lips pressing on his own.

And shock…

Although it wasn’t as powerful as their first touch, Yeosang winced and flinched away but Seonghwa didn’t let him. He caressed his Yeosang’s cheeks and put a slight more force into his hands that were cradling his face.

Then, Yeosang couldn’t feel the initial shock anymore and in place of that, he felt like he was satiated for the first time in his life. Yeosang could feel his own floral scent developing into something richer entwined with Seonghwa’s bonfire scent.

Seonghwa could smell that too. It was incredibly hard not to take Yeosang right then and there but he managed. He just pressed his lips softly on Yeosang’s.

When Seonghwa finally parted his lips from Yeosang’s, the omega, in his daze, mindlessly chased after the warmth of the alpha’s lips which inflicted a endearing smile on Seonghwa’s face.

Yeosang blushed so red, he couldn’t look at the alpha right in the eyes.

“I know you feel it too… but think about it.” Seonghwa released Yeosang’s quivering body. “I’ll give you 24 hours to answer.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're halfway of the fic! Thanks for reading and of course, kudos!!! 
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 4!

Seonghwa could not sleep the whole night. Whenever he closed his eyes, the flushed face of a certain omega popped up and it went on until the dawn.

Oh Goddess, how much he wanted Yeosang was driving him crazy….

His alpha knew Yeosang shared the same feeling with him. There was no way the omega didn’t feel the bond between them. The pulling force towards each other was really heavy, Yeosang had to feel the yearning too, right?

He left for school earlier than usual since he was not getting any sleep. Even the morning breeze could not cool his bubbling anxiety down. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he nearly missed the familiar scent of eucalyptus mixed with his favorite floral scent.

Today, Yeosang’s scent was more intense than usual. Maybe his mind was playing tricks, as a result of longing for Yeosang.

Wait. No. It’s not just his imagination. The floral scent was getting so intense that it felt like Yeosang was just beside him, and he didn’t even have his windows down.

That moment, he saw a looming figure standing beside a tree.

The sound of brake echoed among otherwise silent road.

“Yeosang? What are you doing here?” Seonghwa rolled down the driver window.

The omega flashed a small smile, “I was waiting for you….”

Seonghwa felt his heart skipped a beat. Yeosang had been waiting for him?

***

They didn’t talk until Seonghwa found a private place to park. Since he got on Seonghwa’s car, Yeosang was playing with the hem of his fluffy sweater and looking at everything except Seonghwa. Seonghwa stared at the omega’s face and noticed faint dark circles, like the ones on his own face.

He smiled. Yeosang also seemingly had had a sleepless night and the thought of the omega rolling around on the bed thinking about him made his ego swell.

“Yeosang-ah…. have you thought about what I said yesterday? That’s why you’re waiting for me?” Seonghwa asked in a breathy tone.

Yeosang just nodded timidly. “You gave me 24 hours…. but… I-I can’t wait anymore…”

Seonghwa’s breath got hitched at Yeosang’s bold statement.

“Yeosang-ah…” Yeosang looked up at Seonghwa and the alpha saw a pair of doe eyes looking at his own with same intensity.

“I think I’m going c-crazy… I can’t stop thinking about the ki... uh yesterday a-and…” Yeosang got frustrated as he spoke, “What did you do to me… seriously? Is it some kind of charm that head alpha family possess? I’m not that desperate or easy usually, I-I swear….” Yeosang mumbled really fast and Seonghwa was dazed, looking at _his_ flushed, adorable omega.

“Seonghwa, do you know that alphas can’t touch me intimately and if they do, they get a shock? But… but why did it not work like that when it’s with you? And why do I feel like I want… no… I need yo-”

“Yeosang… breathe…” Seonghwa said in his alpha voice and the panicked omega stopped his monologue immediately, eyes blown wide.

“Ok… baby… just breathe… I got you…” Seonghwa raised his hand near Yeosang’s face, yet still not touching. Yeosang caught what the alpha was trying to do and he leaned in, pressing his cheek into Seonghwa’s hand.

“Yeosang-ah…. don’t panic… I’m feeling the same and we’re in this together… you got me… ok, baby?” Seonghwa whispered, as if he was talking to a hurt little pet. His thumb started caressing Yeosang’s soft cheek and the omega seemed to get less tensed than a few minutes before.

“So… nobody has ever touched you before?” Seonghwa asked with a smirk and Yeosang could only bury his face more into Seonghwa’s palm.

“Yesterday…” Seonghwa continued, “was your first kiss?”

Yeosang nodded.

“Look at me.” Seonghwa demanded and Yeosang obediently lifted his eyes. Seonghwa found himself lost in Yeosang’s large eyes. “Can I do it again?” Seonghwa breathed out.

Yeosang blinked softly at the words and nodded, his lips parted slightly with anticipation.

Seonghwa leaned over to Yeosang and placed his lips over the omega’s. Yeosang’s lips were as soft as he remembered, only now it felt sweeter as Yeosang kissed him back.

The scent Yeosang was releasing was tenfold more intense than his usual one. Seonghwa rubbed his thumb near the omega’s scent gland. Yeosang started to pant into the kiss. Seonghwa lapped into Yeosang’s parted mouth and Yeosang shyly parted his lips more to welcome his alpha in.

When their tongues met, they moaned into each other’s mouth. Yeosang shyly licked Seonghwa’s tongue and when Seonghwa stilled his motions to let him, Yeosang got bolder. Yeosang’s kitten licks were riling up Seonghwa’s desire, making the alpha deepen the kiss.

There was that electricity again but this time it was more like tingling in their crotch. Seonghwa felt fireworks exploding in his lower belly until he couldn’t control his needs anymore.

“Wh-where are you goin…” Seonghwa heard Yeosang’s calling after he opened the door abruptly and jumped out of the car.

He opened the door on Yeosang’s side and pulled the omega out. He opened the back door and Yeosang understood what he wanted. Yeosang got in the backseat and Seonghwa immediately climbed on top him.

“Skip your classes today.” Seonghwa muttered before he dived back in Yeosang’s waiting mouth with a growl. Seonghwa felt Yeosang placing his hand over Seonghwa’s, squeezing the alpha’s hand. After a while, they parted for air.

Yeosang was beautifully tainted red and panting, yet he was still eyeing Seonghwa’s lips. It made Seonghwa’s alpha growl. He ran his thumb over Yeosang’s kiss-bruised lips.

“Are you feeling good?” Seonghwa asked as he caressed Yeosang’s lips. Yeosang bit his lip and nodded, too far lost in the alpha’s pheromones to even form words. “Do you want to continue?” Yeosang nodded again. “Do you want to go further?” Yeosang’s eyes widened at Seonghwa’s word.

“You need to use words.” Seonghwa said, smiling.

“Y-yes… I feel good… b-but I don’t think I’m ready for s-se-” Yeosang stuttered, eyes avoiding Seonghwa’s searching ones.

“Of course baby, I will never force you to do anything that you’re uncomfortable with.” Seonghwa cupped Yeosang’s face, guiding the omega to look at him. “I will control my desire, for you.”

As soon as Seonghwa finished his words, Yeosang circled his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and pulled him back to the kiss. “Please just kiss me.” He whispered into Seonghwa’s mouth.

This time, Seonghwa supported himself by one hand near Yeosang’s head and the other on the back of the seat. Yeosang tangled his fingers in Seonghwa’s hair, messing it up more.

Their tongues danced in harmony, licking and sucking each other greedily. Teeth collided time to time due to the intensity and the kiss got sloppier but they simply didn’t care.

Yeosang pulled Seonghwa down by grabbing his neck making Seonghwa lose his balance and his full bodyweight crashed Yeosang’s delicate frame. Yeosang’s hands wandered on Seonghwa’s tense shoulders and back, pulling Seonghwa more into his body, feeling safe under the alpha’s weight.

As they kissed, Yeosang parted his legs and Seonghwa could feel something hard between Yeosang’s thighs. Knowing Yeosang was lusting him as much as he did the omega, it was all he and his alpha could do not to ravish Yeosang.

Yeosang whimpered louder as Seonghwa’s bulge touched his own. He shamelessly rubbed their crotches for more friction. The alpha growled at the omega’s daring action. Seonghwa hiked up one of Yeosang’s legs around his waist, and positioned himself better for more friction. He let Yeosang hump him with his own rhythm.

Yeosang’s actions got idle as he tired himself out and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

Seonghwa felt Yeosang slowly getting tired by humping up. So he grabbed Yeosang’s ass to grind their clothed erections in a new intensity, but he wasn’t able to do much, because he just had to knead the soft globe of Yeosang’s left ass once and the omega came undone under him.

In the haze of his ecstasy, Yeosang bit down on Seonghwa’s lower lip and Seonghwa could feel the iron taste seeping into his mouth.

Yeosang titled his head back as he rode his orgasm. They were in such an awkward position that Seonghwa was sure Yeosang’s neck would hurt after this.

When he came down from his high, Yeosang realized he just came from his ass being fondled by Park Seonghwa.

There were no words exchanged, only soft pants in the car for a minute as Yeosang cowered in his shame and Seonghwa relishing in the sight of his sex-messed-up omega.

Yeosang looked up to find the alpha intensely staring at him and he whimpered. Seonghwa snapped himself out of daze. “Baby… are you ok?” He whispered and snuck a strand of blond hair stuck on Yeosang’s forehead.

“Mmm…” Yeosang could only whimper more as he covered his face with his hands.

“Yeosang-ah… look at me.” Seonghwa tried to coax him out of his embarrassment but Yeosang was still refusing to look at him.

“Yeosang. Look at your alpha.” Seonghwa had to use his commending tone so that the omega finally looked at him with shaking pupils.

“Baby… you don’t have to be embarrassed… actually I like it… it means you enjoyed it and I did a good job at taking care of my omega…”

Yeosang blushed harder at “my omega” and he attempted to sit up with Seonghwa’s help.

“My pants are dirty now… can you take me back to my dorm, please?

***

"Sorry... it looks a bit messy..." Yeosang said bashfully while picking up the clothes from the floor and shoving them into his closet.

"Don't mind me... just... change your clothes first..." Seonghwa replied with a smile.

Yeosang blushed as he noticed Seonghwa’s tight pants. “Uh… you’re still…”

Seonghwa rubbed his neck and grinned, “I’m ok, I can take care of myself later.”

Yeosang felt selfish. “B-but…”

“Do you rather me do you on your bed?” He joked and Yeosang panicked. Seonghwa laughed at the awkward boy, “See? You don’t want that right? I’m really ok so go shower, it will be hard to wash when it dries.”

Yeosang blushed deeper at the alpha's words and exited for the bathroom.

Seonghwa scanned around the room. It was a typical dorm single room, furnishing with a table, a chair, a comfy-looking bed with baby blue covers, a small bookshelf and a closet.

Seonghwa smiled at the post-its on the wall above the table, fondly tracing cute doodles and to-do lists made by the omega.

Then, he saw two photo frames, one being apparently Yeosang with his parents and another one with San and Wooyoung.

Yeosang was back in comfortable sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt while Seonghwa was looking through his books.

"Hey..." Yeosang smiled at Seonghwa with a little wave. That little cute yet awkward gesture made Seonghwa let out a chuckle.

"Hey there pretty," Seonghwa greeted back, advancing towards where the omega was standing. Yeosang didn't move, looking up at him with his huge eyes filled with adoration and expectation.

"Were you looking around my room?" The omega asked before letting out a surprised squeal as a result of Seonghwa circling his waist and bringing him into his chest.

"Yeah... it’s cute, like you." Seonghwa nuzzled his nose into Yeosang's nape, rubbing his scent all over the omega’s scent gland.

Yeosang's breath hitched at the alpha’s possessive touch, but in a second, he started to relax in Seonghwa's embrace. He even titled his head to give Seonghwa a better access, and Seonghwa nibbled on his earlobe. Yeosang yelped and giggled as Seonghwa placed playful nips and licks along his neck and chin.

Then Seonghwa claimed Yeosang’s waiting lips. Yeosang's arms circled loosely around Seonghwa's shoulders while the latter placed his arms securely around the omega's waist as they kissed. When Seonghwa parted his lips from Yeosang's face to give him a minute to catch a breath, the enthusiastic omega whined, and he refused to break the contact between them by placing kisses along Seonghwa's jawline.

They spent the whole day kissing, scenting and petting each other heavily. Seonghwa had to calm the omega down time to time when the younger looked so gone. It was a difficult task when Seonghwa himself was barely hanging on not to lose control.

It was almost so easy to let his alpha lose while Yeosang was panting and whimpering in Seonghwa’s embrace with his pretty face all flushed.

Almost.

Seonghwa would not touch Yeosang where he didn’t want him to. He could be patient for Yeosang as he waited for him to open his heart more. For when they got intimate, Seonghwa wanted it to be a perfect experience for his omega.

***

Yeosang exited the bathroom for the second time that day, being refreshed after the day’s escapade with Seonghwa. He smiled as he recalled how cute Seonghwa looked as the alpha browsed his dorm room. Seonghwa scanned Yeosang’s books and touched each cute stationary as he listened to Yeosang talked.

Who knew the intimidating Park Seonghwa from the head alpha family could be so attentive.

Drying his wet hair, Yeosang looked in the mirror to see himself glowing with intent. He finally found an alpha whose touch he could enjoy and he actually yearned for the alpha too. With Seonghwa, although there was undeniable physical attraction between them, Yeosang could also feel that Seonghwa cared a lot about him.

Even when they were tangled on the bed and Yeosang could practically smelled Seonghwa’s arousal, Seonghwa was considerate and didn’t force himself on the omega. Of course, Yeosang wanted to be intimate with Seonghwa and maybe mate with him, but not just yet.

Yeosang was lost in the thought of being mates with Seonghwa when he heard a rather aggressive knocking on the door.

“KANG YEOSANG! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL DAY?”

Yeosang was barraged with a yelling Wooyoung and equally angry-looking San as soon as he opened the door.

“I.. s-sorry… I was with…”

“Whoa… the smell…” Wooyoung cowered with a painful whimper and San held him from behind. However, San also seemed very uncomfortable with his nose flaring and his brows knitted.

“What… what smell?” Yeosang questioned with puzzled expression and San snickered.

“Was that Park Seonghwa here? You were with him here all day? Is that why your room is reeking of his alpha smell?”

Yeosang body went stiffed with realization.

He hadn’t noticed his room was also teeming with Seonghwa’s scent. He thought the bonfire smell with which he felt so safe and happy with was only on his body. Apparently Seonghwa was not only scenting him but scenting his whole room while he was looking around.

He apologized his friends that they couldn’t hangout that day because his alpha marked him, making sure no other alpha or even an omega could come to his vicinity. He promised them he’d give Seonghwa a stern talk to.

Of course, his omega loved that the alpha was possessive over him but not to the point that his friends couldn’t even come near him. With jumbled feelings, Yeosang sat down on his bed when he noticed something unusual from the corner of his eyes and he looked at carefully at his desk.

He had two photo frames on the desk, but…

There was only one now.

He found the photo frame with Wooyoung and San was now lying face down on the desk with a post-it on it… saying _‘You are now mine… Yeosang-ah… Look at only me’_ with a little heart.

Yeosang placed the frame back into its original position. He didn’t know if he thought that was a cute gesture of a possessive alpha.

However, he knew one thing. Seonghwa thought of his friends as threat.

For that he really had to do something soon…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Chapter 5 and we added additional tags so please check the new tags before reading!
> 
> For Chapter 5, 6, 7, it will be mainly smut (and of course, you guys might already have expected since the rating is E for this fic ^^) but still, in case you might feel uncomfortable reading smut in 3 consecutive chapters, here's the little warning from us...
> 
> Please enjoy and thanks for your hits and kudos!

[ ](https://ibb.co/YhV49G4)

Yeosang cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat, uncomfortable under the gazes of three people around the table. “Uhh…,” he started, “Wooyoung, San, I’d like to introduce you to Seonghwa… officially… as my… eh… boyfr-”

“Mate.” Seonghwa interrupted.

“But we haven’t mate yet.” Yeosang squealed.

“But you know we will.” Seonghwa said with a smile.

Wooyoung fake-coughed for attention. “Umm, Seonghwa-ssi, we haven’t talked once although we had lunch together a couple of times and you walked us back to the dorm all the time.”

“Mm.” Seonghwa nodded yes.

“You see,” Wooyoung continued, “Yeosang is really precious to us. So we’d like to get to know more about you now that you guys are dating… I mean, mates.”

“What mates? Didn’t you hear Sangie said they haven’t?” San interjected, and Wooyoung jabbed his elbow on San’s arm.

Seonghwa smile sheepishly, “Yeosang also told me you guys are important people in his life and that what I did the other night was really shitty.”

“Yeah it was.” San blurted out and gained one more jab from Wooyoung, plus a dirty glare from Yeosang.

“I’m sorry about that.” To San’s surprise, Seonghwa looked him in the eyes and apologized to him. “I wasn’t comfortable with another alpha being so close with my mate, so I marked him temporarily, intentionally, to keep you away.”

San’s brows twitched at the word mate and Wooyoung had to glare at him to keep him civil. “Well, yeah… it was not cool, but I have Wooyoung… so, um...” San was struggling to end his sentence.

“We’re fated mates,” Wooyoung said, linking his fingers into San’s, making San relax visibly. “We plan to claim each other after graduation. Yeosang is just a really good friend of us, he’s just like our brother.”

“I understand Wooyoung-ssi.” Seonghwa nodded. “I also want to apologize to you that I never tried to befriend you guys earlier.”

Yeosang could sense how hard it was for Seonghwa to set his ego as a head alpha aside and apologize to his friends. He rubbed the alpha’s tensed back soothingly and whispered a ‘thank you’.

The atmosphere at the table wasn’t as heavy as before but Yeosang could still feel some tension as he knew Wooyoung and San didn’t entirely trust Seonghwa yet. He knew they were being polite because of his tears the other night when they confronted him for letting Seonghwa mark him with his scent.

The pair was so upset about the marking that Yeosang had a hard time convincing them that Seonghwa was a good person that he could feel a bond between. Only when Yeosang cried and said Seonghwa could be the only chance he got at a happy life he always wanted, they agreed to talk to Seonghwa to see if he really was as good a person as Yeosang thought he was.

“Apologies accepted,” Wooyoung said for both of them and San looked away from Seonghwa’s bright smile, “but…,” Wooyoung continued, “make Yeosang shed a single tear and we will come find you and rip you apart.” The omega was smiling as he talked but everyone at the table could feel he meant every single word.

***

Yeosang won’t say he was the happiest man on earth but he was feeling pretty close to that.

Never mind that Wooyoung had right out threatened Seonghwa and both him and San were still cautious with him, at least they were acknowledging each other now.

***

It started with their usual sneaky make-out session at one secluded corner at the school. Seonghwa got Yeosang onto the wall, pinning him secure under his body, while the omega hooked his arms around Seonghwa, leaving no space between them.

Their mouths got busy as well as their hands, touching everywhere with heavy desire in the air. Their tongues tangled and their moans mingled, sharing scarce breaths in between.

Seonghwa’s right hand wandered to Yeosang’s ass; just lingering touches at first and Yeosang missed them, being under the influence of ecstasy of kissing Seonghwa.

Then, he flinched back when the alpha squeezed his globe hard with a rising arousal.

“S-seonghwa, n-no…” Yeosang stuttered, breaking the kiss. Seonghwa snapped back into reality with his omega’s action, drawing his hand from Yeosang.

“Sangie… w-was I too much?” Seonghwa got panicked for a second until he saw a small smile on Yeosang’s face.

“No… actually, I have something to tell you… Let’s talk in my room…” Yeosang grabbed his hand, with a reassuring smile.

Once they got into the omega’s room, Yeosang sat him down on the bed while himself was still standing.

“Seonghwa… I have something to tell you and… umm… show you…” Yeosang said, voice being small.

Seonghwa just nodded to encourage the omega and took his small hand into his own, rubbing circles onto it.

“I… I have a strange birthmark on my l…left butt cheek,” Yeosang’s voice wavered. “And it became itchy and irritating since I started school here…”

Seonghwa’s eyes got widened a bit due to an unexpected announcement from the omega. Yet, he didn’t say anything, giving Yeosang time to let all the words out of his chest.

“Actually, it was ok when I moved into the dorm but around second or third day after classes started, it got quite itchy and when I checked it, it got some irritations too…” Yeosang lifted his eyes to meet with Seonghwa’s, checking the alpha’s reaction.

“I… I swear I shower every day and I clean myself thoroughly… but… it doesn’t go away and… well, you k-know that day, in your car… I ca-came… only with you touching there…” Yeosang stopped mumbling, looking like a deer in headlight.

“So… you mean you are sensitive there? That’s why you didn’t let me touch there?” Seonghwa asked after a moment of silence and to show he was still there for Yeosang, he squeezed Yeosang’s hand.

Yeosang just nodded.

Seonghwa stared at Yeosang while many thoughts were jumbling inside his head.

Strange birthmark? Started getting irritated once classes started? Why does it sound so familiar?

“Sang-ah… I also have something similar to that…” Seonghwa finally said, his left hand pulling the long sleeve of the right arm.

With each inch of the sleeve going upward, the network of vines appeared with little red spots dotting all over it.

Yeosang’s eyes got wider by seconds, without blinking and staring at the beautiful piece of vines on Seonghwa’s forearm.

“I have this since birth instead of usual fated mark and… because of this, I thought I’d never have a fated mate… thought I’d never find a mate with the same ridiculous mark…” Seonghwa let out a heavy breath.

Yeosang looked still shocked with his big, glossy eyes when Seonghwa continued talking.

“My mark also started being patchy and itchy when the school started… I just thought it’s because I ate something bad or something like that… but it’s getting worse and now it even has red dots like scars…” Seonghwa said while absent-mindedly tracing the vines on his forearm.

“T-they’re not scars…” Yeosang muttered.

“Um? What did you say, Sangie?” Seonghwa looked up at the omega, who was now in a dazed state.

“I think I know what they mean… I have to show you something…” Yeosang said breathlessly before turning around, his back now facing Seonghwa.

Then, he pulled down his pants and underwear at one go until mid-thigh.

In front of Seonghwa was two round mounds of flesh, one with a red flower-shaped mark.

Seonghwa could see Yeosang’s hands slightly shaking on the fabric of his own pulled-down pants.

The omega turned his head to Seonghwa and sighed.

“I-I think the red dots on your forearms are miniatures of what… what I have down there… we could be fated mates all this time and just our matching marks are… are different from others…” Yeosang said, his voice laced with a bit of uncertainty and his pupils shaking with slight arousal and submission.

Seonghwa got tensed by a whip of Yeosang’s overly sweet scent and he could feel his own arousal rising inside.

Realizing that they might be fated mates and probably shared the related marks on both of their bodies, Seonghwa’s alpha growled with glee and was chanting inside just to claim his omega.

Seonghwa’s hand wandered without himself knowing and he had to stop himself just above Yeosang’s birthmark.

“Can I…?” Seonghwa asked in a low tone and Yeosang could not help but nod.

Yeosang’s breath hitched when he felt the butterfly touches on his butt cheek, Seonghwa’s fingers tracing his mark. He could feel his omega wailing for more touches, more intimate and affectionate.

Seonghwa got more daring and he tried to knead a handful of the flesh, testing the waters. He smiled when his action earned a broken moan from the omega.

“S-seonghwa… ah…I…” Yeosang tried to speak, his knuckles being white from clutching hard on his pants.

“Feeling good, baby? Tell me if you want me to stop… you know?” Seonghwa used his low alpha voice again although he knew he wasn’t being fair on the omega by using that tone. Well, it wasn’t intentional since his alpha was slowly taking over.

Seonghwa took Yeosang’s silence as the approval and tried to grab more flesh, fondling, squeezing and caressing in turn. Yeosang’s cheeks were so soft and supple that he could not get enough of them, making him wonder how they would look like with his cock buried between them.

The thought alone sent all the blood to the south and he was hard at no time.

Yeosang also seemed to be enjoying the moment and now he was no longer shy to let out small moans and pants and occasional Seonghwa from his pretty mouth.

His ass was indeed sensitive.

Seonghwa’s hand wandered again to the front side of Yeosang and met with equally hard cock of the omega. He circled his hand around the shaft and experimentally tugged once, earning him the loudest moan from Yeosang.

“S-seonghwa… Seonghwa… please…” Yeosang pleaded and Seonghwa smirked.

“Baby… what do you need? I won’t know if you don’t tell me…” Seonghwa decided to be a little mean to his omega and he stopped his hands from moving, both on the cock and the cheek. He needed to hear Yeosang begging for more.

“Huhhh… I… I… please do… please do something… I… S-seonghwa… please…” Yeosang nearly sobbed with overwhelming amount of pending pleasure. He just needed the alpha to take care of him and he was willing to beg, if that was what his alpha wanted.

“Just because you are so pretty… my baby…” Seonghwa groaned, turning Yeosang around to face him. That meant now Yeosang’s pretty cock was lined with his mouth and he lifted his eyes to Yeosang’s.  
“I’ll make you feel better… don’t worry…” Seonghwa said and went down on Yeosang’s shaft, swallowing halfway in one go.

Seonghwa felt Yeosang’s hand on his head, grabbing his hair quite harshly due to a sudden pressure on his cock. The omega let out wrecked moans, his eyes fixed on the alpha whose mouth was now full with his cock.

Without giving a break to Yeosang, Seonghwa went down on his cock until the hilt, soon followed by bobbing his head and playing with the vein on the underside. His hands were also busy by fondling and kneading the ass, multitasking at best.

Yeosang’s breaths got shorter and his hand on Seonghwa’s head started to push him away. Getting the signal of the omega being close to his climax, Seonghwa refused to get off of his cock by placing a firmer grip on Yeosang’s waist.

The omega nearly thrashed trying to warn the alpha of his nearing release but pathetically failed when Seonghwa gave a lick to his slit which led him to his climax.

Yeosang came with a silent cry, his mouth hanging open and his eyes still fixed on Seonghwa. He tried to catch his breath first before pulling Seonghwa off of his cock.

“Seonghwa…oh my… I’m s-sorry… I tried to hold b-but… please spit it out!” Yeosang said with panic in his voice. Seonghwa just smiled at his omega with wide-blown eyes and swallowed what Yeosang had left in his mouth with a visible gulp.

“W-why?” Yeosang’s panic seemed to get doubled and Seonghwa smiled wider to assure his omega.

“It’s ok… baby… I wanted to…” Seonghwa said, in his raspy voice and Yeosang got blushed.

“But…but… you did everything for me… and I haven’t done anything for your…” Yeosang stopped talking, yet his gaze lingering at the tent in Seonghwa’s pants.

“Do you trust me… Sangie? You know I won’t do anything you’re not ready for… I know how we can take care of my problem together…” Seonghwa asked and after a moment of contemplating, Yeosang nodded.

Seonghwa pulled the omega to lie down on the bed, getting rid of the bundle of pants and underwear from Yeosang’s legs. Then, he placed a pillow under Yeosang’s ass to make the omega comfortable.

Seonghwa snatched Yeosang’s lotion bottle and kneeled at the end of the bed. He lifted Yeosang’s legs, squeezed them together and kept them stable with his right hand on his shoulder. Pulling out his cock from the confined pants made him groan in contentment and in next few moments, he found himself lathering his cock and Yeosang’s smooth thighs with the lotion.

“It will make you feel so good… Sangie… and it will make me feel good too…” Seonghwa said and Yeosang just nodded in a daze, with anticipation.

Seonghwa pushed his cock between Yeosang’s slick thighs and both let out moans at the sensation. Yeosang’s thighs were just filled with enough meat and muscle and how they got tensed made Seonghwa go crazy.  
Yeosang saw the tip of the alpha’s cock slipping through his thighs and it aroused him to no end. Seeing the precome dripping out of the head, smearing his thighs. It filled him with giddiness and he felt his well-spent cock coming back alive.

Moans and pants echoed in the room and the dirty slapping sound of two bodies took them higher, drowning them in pleasure.

Yeosang’s tiny please made Seonghwa pound harder between the latter’s thighs and he could see the omega approaching his second climax for the day.

“Yeosang… don’t come yet… Wait for me…” Seonghwa growled and the omega whimpered. Yeosang tried to beg but seemed to be too lost in the pleasure that he couldn’t even form words.

“Good omega… try to hold for a while… baby…” Seonghwa brushed the bangs away from Yeosang’s face and his speed got faster, chasing his own release.

Yeosang’s thigh muscles got more tensed and tighter with his rejected release and his short whimpers turned into sobs.

Seonghwa finally gave in, seeing his omega’s big eyes filled with tears.

“You’re so good, come for me baby.”

At the end of Seonghwa’s words, Yeosang came for the second time with a broken sob and the white strings of come splashed on his own belly, chest and even on the face.

The image of his omega being wrecked drove Seonghwa to his own release after a few seconds.

He spurted out the come between Yeosang’s thighs and watched how his come mixed with Yeosang’s on Yeosang’s quivering belly.

Yeosang was also watching that in a trance, with his eyes fully blown wide and his lips parted.

Instinctively, Seonghwa collected the mix of come with his finger and placed it near the parted lips of Yeosang.

The omega stared at Seonghwa and then, sucked his finger to the second knuckle, tasting his and Seonghwa’s come.

“You did so well… baby… my omega.” Seonghwa cooed with a loving smile and his alpha yelled in joy when Yeosang replied.

“You took care of me so well too… my alpha.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We're back again! Here comes the anticipated full smut chapter! (Actually, we started this fic mainly to be able to write this chapter... XD)
> 
> Hope you all will enjoy as much as we did while writing! Always appreciate for all of your hits, bookmarks, kudos and comments!

[ ](https://ibb.co/YhV49G4)

“Young.” Yeosang barged in Wooyoung and San’s room and whacked with a strong scent of sex.

“Yaa!” Wooyoung screamed from on top of San who was trying to cover both their naked bodies.

“Sorry…” Yeosang muttered as he dashed back outside and closed the door behind him.  
Minutes later, Wooyoung charged into Yeosang’s room, face red. “WHAT THE HELL? WHO BERGE INTO SOMEONE’S ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING?”

“You’re doing it now,” Yeosang deadpanned, “besides who have sex without locking the door first? In a dormitory?”

“Points taken,” Wooyoung pouted, “but knock in the future.”

“Same rule applies to you.” Yeosang retorted.

Wooyoung sighed, “Buddy, I don’t want to walk in on you getting it on with your scary alpha too. Wait… why were you looking for me?”

“Arr… about that… I-I need to ask something from you.” Yeosang mumbled.

“Shoot away.” Wooyoung said as he plopped down on Yeosang’s bed.

“You know that we… eh… we haven’t been intimate yet?” Yeosang asked.

“Uh huh?”

“The other day… uh… we were… making out and-and I show him my birthmark.”

“UH HUH?” Wooyoung sat up, his full attention on Yeosang now.”

“Umm… Seonghwa also has a birthmark, but on his forearm and it used to be all vines but he said he experienced the same irritation I do and those vines are sprouting what looks like my flower mark.” Yeosang mumbled all really fast and Wooyoung’s eyes widened with shock.

“I-I think,” Yeosang continued, “he might be by fated mate.”

Wooyoung almost fainted, “REALLY?” he shrieked. “OH MY GODDNESS! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU SANGIE!” He jumped up from the bed to squeeze Yeosang into a tight hug.

“Shh…” Yeosang chuckled at his friend’s enthusiasm. “Can we please keep this between ourselves? I don’t want to tell anyone without being 100% sure.”

“Of course, of course, do you want to keep this a secret from San too?” Wooyoung asked, he was still dangling from Yeosang’s neck.

“San is ok but I will find a good time to tell him myself.” Yeosang answered.

“So?” Wooyoung tilted his head to better see Yeosang’s face. “Is he claiming you as his fated mate? Wait… you guys haven’t’ even mate yet!”

“I know… that’s what I need your help with.” Yeosang said, his ears and cheeks blushing a dark shade. “I-I want to get inti-intimate with Seonghwa but… um… he keeps saying he’ll wait until I’m ready.”

“Well that’s good. He’s pretty sweet.” Wooyoung nodded with approval.

“Th-the problem is that I’m ready,” Yeosang nibbled on his lip, frustrated, “I just don’t know how to tell him that.”  
Wooyoung cackled. “Just tell him you want to have sex. It’s not that difficult.” He hugged Yeosang tighter as the latter squirmed with embarrassment. “Aww… my little baby wants to mate with his alpha, you’re all grown up.”

“Shh…,” Yeosang shushed his friend again, worried someone might hear it if they were standing outside the door.

That’s why he was stunned when Seonghwa burst inside, with wide eyes and gaping lips as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t utter the words out.

***

“Umm… San must be looking for me.” Wooyoung peeled himself off of Yeosang and dashed towards the door. “Hi Seonghwa,” he muttered as he walked pass the dazed alpha, “Bye Seonghwa,” and Wooyoung was out of the door away from the heavy tension in the room.

***

“Seonghwa,” Yeosang whispered, exasperated.

“Yeosang,” Seonghwa was animated again at Yeosang’s voice calling his name. “Do you want to visit my place?”

***

Yeosang looked at the mansion in front of him, mouth agape and eyes widened. He knew Seonghwa was from head alpha family and that meant he was filthy rich but still…

It was a fucking mansion that you usually saw in dramas.

“Let’s go inside, Yeosang-ah,” Seonghwa’s words cut his thoughts and Yeosang looked at the alpha with a nod.

He was indeed half-excited and half-worried, following Seonghwa to his home. Both of them knew what was coming up and Yeosang’s inside was trembling with anticipation. Seonghwa dragged him inside by pulling at his wrist and as soon as they entered the house, Yeosang got flushed with embarrassment. There were a handful of attendants inside minding their own business. Although they spared a glance and a bow to Seonghwa, they went back to their own tasks in a second.

As if they didn’t get the overwhelming scent of aroused alpha.

Seonghwa took him to his bedroom which was at the furthest corner of the second floor. Seonghwa’s room was mainly white and gray tones, more than twice in size of Yeosang’s. A large king-sized bed filling the center of the room, while a desk and several book shelves being placed at one corner.

Yeosang walked around the room, touching the books on the bookshelves and the photos and certificates adorning the walls. It was kind of intimate seeing Seonghwa’s bedroom, filled with Seonghwa’s scent and contained traces of his whole life. Yeosang smiled at the photo of little Seonghwa with his cute little medal and his breath got hitched when he felt the arms snaking around his waist from behind.

“Do you like my room?” Seonghwa asked in his glorious low voice while nuzzling his nose into Yeosang’s nape, knowing he would get the omega all mushy and pliant like that.

“Umm… I like it… I like how I can feel your existence in every corner here.” Yeosang replied, sinking deeper back into the alpha’s embrace. It always felt good to have Seonghwa close to him, like they were merging into one.

“Yeosang-ah... you know why I brought you here, right?” Seonghwa said after spinning Yeosang around to face him, the grip firmly placed around his small waist.

Yeosang nodded. He knew and his omega was running wild inside, demanding the alpha’s touch. He really wanted to be more intimate with Seonghwa and now was the chance before him.

“Do you trust me, baby?” Seonghwa pressed his nose to Yeosang’s and he whispered like if he talked louder, Yeosang would break.

Yeosang stared at Seonghwa’s eyes, asking himself if he was ready for what Seonghwa was offering.

Then, he nodded.

“Yes, I trust you, Seonghwa. I…I’m nervous but I know you won’t hurt me… I want this… I want you so much.” Yeosang answered with determination in his voice, making Seonghwa smile.

“Baby… I promise… I won’t hurt you and I will make you feel good…” Seonghwa lifted the omega as soon as he breathed out his words, carrying him in bridal style and placing him gently on the bed.

Seeing Seonghwa hovering on him, his pupils widened with arousal, Yeosang involuntarily let out a whimper while parting his legs to accommodate the alpha’s body. His arms naturally hooked around Seonghwa’s neck to pull him down and both moaned when their lips touched.

Kissing Seonghwa was always intoxicating and Yeosang could be willingly lost in the alpha’s kiss anytime.

His tongue caressing Yeosang’s and showing dominance to the omega.

His short breaths fanning Yeosang’s cheeks and hungrily chasing back Yeosang’s lips not even after a second apart.

His occasional bite and pull at Yeosang’s lower lip which made him taste the iron.

In no time, Yeosang found his shirt being torn away and his pants down, all thanks to Seonghwa and his lack of patience.

Seonghwa pulled away from his lips just to move down over Yeosang’s collar bones and chest while his hands were busy dragging the pants off of the omega’s body.

Feeling Seonghwa’s lips all over his body made Yeosang hot and bothered and he let out a sigh when his body was finally free of all the restricting clothes.

If you told Yeosang from three months ago that he would be whimpering with needs trying to get the alpha’s hands on him while being in all naked glory, he’d be blushed to death and refuse to talk to you for the next hour.

But, now, look who’s trashing on the bed under Seonghwa, moaning in staccato while all Seonghwa did was just playing with his nipples.

Yeosang tried to open his eyes and look at Seonghwa which was a bad idea.

Seonghwa was lapping on one of his hardened buds, his tongue hot and wet, while his hand was twisting and fondling the other one. On top of that, the alpha was staring at him with his beautiful amber eyes while he playfully bit the pink nub, earning a cry from the omega.

“Feeling good, baby? Tell me… are you feeling good? Want more?” Seonghwa asked in his alpha low voice and Yeosang couldn’t do anything except nodding feverishly and grabbing Seonghwa’s hair to keep his lips on his nipples.

“You need to use your words, Sangie… A good omega must answer his alpha in words.” Seonghwa growled and bit his nipple harder as a warning.

“Y-yes... yes… feeling good… S-seonghwa… please… ah,” Yeosang tried to form a sentence and failed miserably due to a sudden tug at his cock. He could feel the pre-come dripping out of his painfully hard cock and also the gush of slick flowing out of his hole.

“Good omega… my pretty Yeosangie…” Seonghwa lifted himself to push Yeosang’s legs further and placing a pillow under his waist like last time.  
“Look at you… so wet for me… your body is already preparing itself… for me… We don’t even need lotion this time…” Seonghwa said with an amused smirk, placing his finger oh so near to the winking hole of Yeosang and collecting the slick with a swipe.

“Hmmm… A-alpha… ahhhh… I-I… please… I need… hmmm…” Yeosang rolled his eyes back, his conscious mind slipping away with overwhelming pleasure brought by Seonghwa. His inside was burning and he wanted his alpha, he needed his alpha.

“I know baby… I know. Let me prepare you first… you need to relax Yeosang-ah…” Seonghwa’s voice became soft and caring while he tried to lather his middle finger with the slick.

“I’ll put in one first baby… tell me if I hurt you…” Seonghwa whispered into Yeosang’s ear, sinking his finger slowly into the welcoming heat.

Yeosang let out a mewl and his spine curved, feeling the intrusion with his whole body. The foreign sensation made his desire burn with more passion and he subconsciously tightened his muscles.

“Ah… Yeosang-ah… relax… you’re so tense…” Seonghwa caressed the omega’s waist, trying to soothe out the tension.

Yeosang tried to breathe in and out under Seonghwa’s instruction and relax his muscles. As minutes passed on, he felt more comfortable and gave a squeeze to the alpha’s forearm.

“P-please more…” Yeosang muttered and Seonghwa didn’t wait to put the second finger.

It was still too tight and Yeosang squealed with a weak grip to Seonghwa’s shoulder.

Seonghwa tried to ease out the pain by placing kisses along Yeosang’s body, playing with the slit while whispering sweet nothing into Yeosang’s ear.

The alpha scissored his fingers slowly and felt the omega’s muscles getting pliant, accommodating the intruding fingers.

Yeosang was drunk with arousal, his cock weeping pre-come and his hole gushing slick. Without himself knowing, two fingers became three and he felt so full yet so good, having the alpha’s fingers inside.

And he thought he wanted more.

“Hmmm… S-seonghwa… I think… I-I’m ready…haaah…” Yeosang wiggled his butt for the alpha to get his message. He looked up at the alpha and frowned at what he saw.

“Why are y-you… hmmm… still in your clothes? N-not fair… Hmmph…” Yeosang tried to pout but ended with a whimper since Seonghwa’s fingers just touched something inside that made him see stars.

“My baby wants to see me naked? Cute…” Seonghwa kissed the cute belly button of Yeosang and pulled his fingers from him.

Seonghwa didn’t even bother to put on a show for his omega. He would like to but he couldn’t wait anymore. His cock was straining so hard inside his pants and his alpha was on the verge of pouncing on the omega lying submissively in front of him.

Yeosang felt strong grips on his thighs and was pushed further than before, into a position of complete presenting himself to the alpha.

“Sangie… baby… try to relax… I’ll be gentle.” Seonghwa cooed at the tensed omega while teasingly rubbed his head around the soaking rim.

“Hmmmm… please… S-seonghwa… alpha… please” Yeosang pathetically tried to get it inside him.

The last thing he saw was Seonghwa’s smirk and then, his vision blurred.

So full… so hot and feeling like he’s breaking into half…

He thought he was out for like a few seconds. When he got back into the reality, the blunt head of Seonghwa’s cock was pushing through his muscles.

Yeosang closed his eyes and tried to relax his muscles, gripping the bedsheets so hard.

He would do ok and he knew Seonghwa would make him feel good.

“Baby… are you still with me? Should I stop?” Seonghwa’s words laced with worry made him open his eyes and he shook his head weakly. The alpha finally stopped pushing through.

“N-nah… I’m good… just feel so full… but I think… I got it…” Yeosang tried to smile and just kept breathing in and out. Seonghwa kept whispering praises into his ear and his hands caressing all over the body.

Yeosang felt his body relaxed and thought finally he could enjoy what the alpha had to offer.

He gave himself a pat in his head since it was his first time with the alpha and he was doing well. He learnt from media and other omegas that the first time with alpha was kind of painful and uncomfortable for the omega. However, he was doing good and it was not even that painful.

“Seonghwa… you can move… you know” Yeosang boldly said after a few minutes of adjusting the alpha’s length inside him.

Seonghwa looked like he would be combusting soon and at Yeosang’s words, he let out a sigh.

“Ok… then I’ll push in more… relax baby…” Seonghwa replied.

Yeosang’s breath got hitched.

Push in more? It’s still not the whole length?

His thoughts got answered by the slow push of the alpha’s head and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t do it.

It’s too much. You can’t even take your alpha well, Yeosang.

Yeosang let out a sob and Seonghwa got alarmed. He tried to sweet talk his omega and stopped his advance for a while.

Seonghwa went back to kissing Yeosang passionately and playing with his nipples, sucking and twisting in turn. He distracted the omega by circling his fingers loosely around Yeosang’s shaft and working on it lazily.

“Yeosang-ah… please hang in there… will you do it for me? It’ll feel good later, I swear…” Seonghwa tried to push his length in with the speed of a snail while placing the hickies all over the Yeosang’s body shimmering with sweat.

With a lot of care and caresses, Seonghwa finally got himself buried inside Yeosang to the hitch and both let out sighs.

From there, it was a matter of time and in a few minutes, Yeosang’s omega was crying with pleasure, receiving all what the alpha was offering in ecstasy. His body was molded for the alpha and Seonghwa’s cock was hitting home with every thrust.

Yeosang couldn’t even produce a single word and all he could let out was a mix of broken cries of Seonghwa’s name and moans and sobs.

Seonghwa was in his alpha mode since he started thrusting and the heat of Yeosang’s inside was driving him crazy. Seeing the blissed out omega splaying in front of him made his alpha ego swell to the sky.

His omega was in front of him, taking all what he was giving and his lithe body was covered with red marks, screaming this boy was his.

His and his only.

With the thought of the omega belonging to him, Seonghwa growled and picked up his animalistic thrusts, faster and harder.

He could feel the sharp pain on his back where the omega’s nails scratched, breaking his skin. Seonghwa knew the omega was close and he was also on the verge of coming undone.

Yeosang seemed to realize it too and he pulled down the alpha to whisper into his ear.

“Alpha… Seonghwa… hmmmm… please… inside… want it inside…”

Seonghwa’s cock twitched at the omega’s words and his alpha groaned.

“I’LL. GIVE. YOU. WHAT. YOU. WANT. OMEGA,” Seonghwa emphasized each word with a thrust.

Yeosang finally broke and came with a shrieking cry, painting his own belly, chest and even face with his own cum.

With his climax, his inside clenched to the max and it drove Seonghwa into his own climax, filling the omega to the brim with his cum.

Then, Seonghwa tried not to crush onto the thoroughly spent omega, pulling himself out gently after a minute or two. His heart swelled at the sight of his own release dripping out of the omega’s hole.

Yeosang was his finally. Although he didn’t claim him yet, now the omega was filled with his seed.

He placed a soft kiss onto the tear-dried cheek of Yeosang while the latter tried to snuggle up into his embrace.

“You did so well… baby… sleep tight…”


End file.
